Good and Evil
by sparkle-griffin
Summary: Ron has a twin, Oliver has a sister. Which is good, which is evil? Read to find out.


a/n: new story! ron has a twin and it's not ginny! wood has a sister the same age as harry. read on to find out.   
~*~   
" I hate you! " Ron shouted to a girl with blond hair. " Why do you have to come to Hogwarts? I thought you went to Durmstrang! " " Well, big brother, I wanted to spend some time with my twin! " The girl shouted. " Tapanga! Why? I don't want you to steal my friends! It took me so much time to build a good friendship, and you are going to ruin it! " Ron shouted at Tapanga. " No, I won't! How do you know I will be with you? Huh? I might be in Ravenclaw! " She shouted at Ron. " Fine! "   
" Fine! " They both stormed off.   
~*~ At the same time ~*~   
" That's great little sis! " Oliver wood said to a girl. " Oliver, don't call me that! " she shouted. " I am just so happy you decided to come back to England! Those American wizarding schools don't do as good as Hogwarts, Voilet! " Wood said to his sister. " I know that Harry will put you on the Quidditch team. I mean, he is the captain now! " Oliver said too happy. " Big brother! Don't mention Harry! You know I won't have a chance with him. Why would he ever like me? " she said sadly. " Oh, Voilet. Yes he will. If he doesn't, well, he's an idiot! " Olver shouted. " Well, I guess you are right. Thanks Oliver! " she said and hugged him. " No problem sis, no ploblem, '' he told her.   
~*~ On the train. Tapanga's ride. ~*~   
" Bye, mom! Bye dad! " Tapanga shouted while waving. " Bye sweetie! We'll miss you! " The Weasly's shouted. She jumped on the train and soon found an empty compartment. Soon, a handsome visitor arrived. " Hi. I am Draco Malfoy. Are you a first year? " he asked. " No, I transferred from Durmstrang. I'm Tapanga Weasly, " she told him. " Your a Weasly? Where's the red hair? " Draco asked looking at her. " I dyed my hair blond, okay! I am Ron's twin, and he isn't too happy about me being here! " she shouted. " But, soon that is all going to change. Soon, I will get revenge on the weasel! " Tapanga said evily. _I like this girl!_ thought Draco. " I have never seen you before though. Where have you been? " he asked the beautiful girl. " I shall tell you the whole story.   
" Well, when I was born, my parents could afford to keep only one of us. And, since boys are cheeper, they gave me to my rich uncle. I have been going to Durmstrang for 4 years, but 3 weeks ago, my uncle was killed in a broomstick accedent. He played Quidditch for Ireland, he was the chaser. A bludger came and hit him in the head. He fell 100 feet, and died! " she said with tears welling up in her eyes. " I need to talk to Fred! " she said getting up. Tapanga was wiping her eyes when, _POW!_ she ran into the door. She walked off rubbing her nose. When she got outside she stopped and laughed. _Well, I got that boy wrapped around my little finger. I can get him to fall for me, then milk him for all he's worth!_ she thought to herself. She walked back in. " I feel much better now, " she said faking a smile. _SCREECH!!! _The train skidded to a halt.   
~*~ On the train. Violet's ride.~*~   
" Bye little sis! See you later! " Oliver shouted to Violet. " I love you! " she shouted. " I love you too! " he shouted back. She walked on the train. According to her brother, Harry always sat in the last compartment. She made her way there. Violet opened the door. " Hi! May I sit here? " she asked. " Sure! Come on in! " a girl with brown hair said. Violet sat down. " Hi! I'm Violet Wood. I just transferred from an American school and am starting as a fifth year, " she greeted them.   
" Wood? Are you related to Oliver Wood by any chance? " asked the boy I knew was Harry. " Yep! I'm his little sister, " Violet said with a smile. " You look just like him, " Harry exclaimed. " He and I are really close. He taught me how to play Qudittich too. He trained me to be a keeper! " she said excitedly. " That is perfect! We need a keeper. And if Wood is your big bro, then you are gonna be good! " he said eyeing her. " I'm Harry. That is Ron, and that is Hermione, " he said pointing to them. Ron scooted in closer to her. " Hi there. I'm on the team too. I am a chaser, " he said. " I like your hair, " Violet said to him. " Boys, can we change? " asked Hermione. They nodded and walked out. " Violet, I can tell you really like Harry. Want me to set you up with him? " she asked her. " Oh, yes please! He is so cute! " Violet said with a mile wide smile. " I can so do it for you. But, if you ask me, he seems to already like you alot, " Hermione exclaimed. " You think so? " she said while putting on her robes. " I know so! " she again exclaimed. Soon, _SCREECH!!!!!_ The train skidded to a halt.   
~*~ The Sorting ~*~   
When, the two girls stepped off the train, a teacher was there to greet them. That teacher was none other than Professor Mogonagall. " Ah, girls, you have arrived. Please follow me, " she said. They followed. She led them into the Great Hall where everyone else was waiting. Then, Dumbldore stood up. " Teachers and students. I am pleased to introduce Violet Wood, and Tapanga Weasly. Violet, is the younger sister of Oliver Wood, she has come back from America. Tapanga, is Ron Weasly's twin sister. Her gardian just passed away in a tragic broomstick accadent. Well, we will begin with the oldest if the two girls, which is Violet, " Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Violet came and sat down on the stool. " Wow, bravery, kindness, Quidditch skills like your brothers', and a positive outlook on life. I am going to put you in GRYFFINDOR!!! " the hat bellowed. Violet hopped down and sat down beside Harry. Then, it was Tapanga's turn. " Okay, I see bravery, and evilness. Brains, and leadership. That would mean you would be perfect for any house. But, I can't decided. You know what? I am going to make a new house just for you, " the hat said. " Um, Hat, you can't do that, " Dumbldore said. " And why not? " it bellowed. " We ran out of tables! " he said sheepishly.   
" Well who cares! I've been pushed around for so long, Tapanga just go in SLYTHERIN!! Dumbldore, I am quiting! I am going to Durmstrang! " the hat bellowed. " Fine! I'll just make a new hat! I don't need you! " he shouted at the hat. " Um, Headmaster, you can't do that! " Proffessor Mongonagall said standing up. " Why not? "   
" That hat was made by Grodic Gryffindor, that's why not. "   
" So what! It does not matter! " Dumbldore walked off. Then, the hat sprouted legs and ran off. Tapanga went to sit with the Slytherins. Ron stared. Harry gasped. Hermione blinked.   
~*~ In the common room. Violet's day. ~*~   
" Harry, I'm scared, " Violet said before they entered the Common Room.   
" Don't be, Violet, " he tried to reassure her. They walked in. " Hi Violet! " shouted and little red-haired girl. " I'm Ginny! " the little girl said again. " Hey! " Violet shouted back. They ran to each other and shook hands. " I'm Oliver's sister. "   
" I'm Ron's. " The waved goodbye to their friends and ran up to their dorms. Violet went to lay down. 15 minutes later, Hermione came up. " He's gonna ask you out! " Hermione shouted. " No lie? " Violet asked with brighting eyes. " No lie! " Hermione shouted. They jumped up and down screaming until Harry came in. " I heard you all the way from the boy's dorm. What's the deal? " he asked. " Oh nothing. Well, I'll be back in a second! " Hermione said leaving. " Um, Harry are you supposed to be here? " Violet asked smoothly. " No, but, I wanted to ask you something, " he said uneasyly " Will you, um, go out with me? " Harry asked blushing. " Sure! " Violet said happily. He walked out of the girls dorm to find everyone staring at him. " Did you ask her? " asked Dean. " Yep! " Harry said happily. They clapped. Violet listened happily. Then, her owl, Rose, flew in to greet her. She decided to write Oliver.   
_ Dear Big Brother,_   
_ Harry asked me out! Can you belive it? Me, ugly little Violet. And, he pretty much told me I could be keeper. I told him you trained me to be one, and he said, " That's great! We need a keeper! " I am so excited. I will see you after school ends!_   
_ Love, love, and more Love,_   
_ Violet_   
Violet handed the letter to Rose, and she flew off.   
~*~ In the common room. Tapanga's day. ~*~   
" Well, Draco times a wasting. Let's go in! " Tapanga said with false excitment. He led her in. Tapanga looked around, and saw a nice-looking room. If she wasn't here to get back at her brother, she might like it. she said goodnight and went to her dorm. " Hi! I'm Creta, " a girl said to her. _Oh great. A namby-pamby little prep. I can cheat her too though! _Tapanga thouught to herself. " Hi! I'm Tapanga, " she said again with false excitement. " He wanna have the bed by mine? " asked Creta. _No! But, if it will get you to do anything for me, sure!_ The two started talking, and then, _POW!!!!_ Creta's trunk caught on fire. " Stupid big brother. I hate it when Crabbe does that. Well, I am going to call him Vincent from now on! " Creta shouted annoyed. She walked down the stairs souting, " Oh_ Vincet_, sissy would like a word with you. COME HERE!!! " Tapanga smiled. How she loved sibling riverly. Her smiled faded. She didn't want to seem to namby-pamby. She pulled out her faveriote book. _How to Become Evil in Ten Easy Steps._ She was on number 5. She stopped. She didn't want to read, she wanted to go to the common room. She walked down the staircase and saw all the people on the floor laughing. " Whats so funny? " she asked irritated. '' V-V-Vincet! " shouted Creta. " H-h-he forgot his own name! "   
~*~ Breakfast ~*~   
" Students, and teachers. As some of you know, Madeam Hooch retired. Her replacement arrived in the night. Please welcome, OLIVER WOOD!! " shouted Dumbldore. Violet ran up to her brother. " Congrats baby sister! " he said to her.   
" Stop calling me that! " she yelled. Tapanga stared. He was HOT!! " Miss Wood. could we continue the reunion later? Thank you. Well, he will be taking over the flying class, and will refferee the Quidditch matches! " he said with a twinkle in his eye. Violet hopped to her seat. " Oh, Mr.Wood, we have to ask you to watch the Quidditch practices." Oliver nodded.   
~*~   
a/n what do you think? were they mary-sues? lets see, oh yeah, Tapanga is based on my cuz Julia, but she is not evil. {most of the time.} Violet is based on me. I do have an older brother that looks like Oliver. in fact, when we saw the movie, he was dressed just like him. i hope you like it, please tell me if you want more!   
  



End file.
